


We wish you a Merry Christmas

by Melotch



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fest, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Nifflers, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Yule
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Исполнения заявок с рождественского дайри-феста для группы Fantastic Beasts.





	1. To find the star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Р-22. "Грейвз/Ньют. Грейвз обнаруживает пропажу из кабинетадома чего-нибудь золотого и ценного. Поиски приводят его в квартиру Голдштейн, где ниффлер в припадке щедрости украшает елку награбленным добром. В конце концов Грейвз присоединяется к празднованию. Утром Ньют возвращает ему украденную вещь. Неловкие извинения. Кто-нибудь спотыкается о ниффлера. Поцелуй".

С самого детства Персиваль Грейвс верил, что у каждой вещи должно быть свое место. Так учили родители, вежливо настаивали в факультетском общежитии и требовали в Академии Мракоборцев.

В его рабочем кабинете это правило, разумеется, соблюдалось неукоснительно. 

Воришка, позарившийся на золоченый кубок «Лучшего дуэлянта Ильверморни» за тысяча девятьсот первый год, определенно ни о чем таком не догадывался. Вынимая из крепления волшебную палочку, Персиваль уже представлял, как явится прямо к праздничному столу госпожи Президента с преступником под мышкой, и Серафина поймет, наконец, что следящие чары на каждом предмете обстановки — никакая не паранойя ( _нет, мадам, нет!_ ), а очень даже полезное начинание.

В верхнем ящике письменного стола у Грейвса лежали два секретных досье, пропажа которых могла спровоцировать международный скандал. Но ящик грабителя совершенно не заинтересовал, равно как и целый шкаф опасных темномагических артефактов. Исчез только школьный кубок.

Волшебник с такими странными приоритетами наверняка был опасен для общества.

Волшебник с такими огромными возможностями (Персиваль ведь заботился о безопасности своего кабинета, прилагал к этому все усилия) почему-то скрывался в будуаре сестер Голдштейн.

— Мистер Грейвс!

За изумленным возгласом Тины последовал грохот и звон бьющейся посуды. Внушительная стопка тарелок, которую старшая Голдштейн бережно несла в сторону кухни, за одно мгновение обратилась грудой фарфоровых осколков. 

Персиваль поднял взгляд от белого, почти идеально симметричного треугольника, отскочившего ему прямо под ноги, чтобы узреть собственный кубок в дальнем углу комнаты. На вершине рождественской ели. От подставки с именем избавились за ненадобностью, и восьмидюймовая золотая звезда теперь венчала зеленое разлапистое чудовище из хвои и мишуры.

Огоньки рождественской гирлянды отражались в металлических гранях и скользили по персиковым обоям причудливой светомузыкой.

— Тина, я требую объяснений, — произнес Грейвс, скорее растерянный, чем действительно возмущенный.

Объяснение немедленно врезалось в спину. Вынеслось с кухни растрепанным вихрем, чудом не сбив с ног, и принялось путанно извиняться.

— Простите. Мне очень жаль… Куда, во имя всех Основателей, подевался этот паршивец? Тина, ты…

Мистера Ньюта Скамандера Персиваль до сих пор знал исключительно заочно. Много слышал о его участии в деле с обскуром и Гриндевальдом, о его невероятном чемодане, полном еще более невероятных существ, видел обрывки чужих воспоминаний в Омуте. Но лично знаком не был. Скамандер отбыл к берегам туманного Альбиона буквально за день до того, как поисковый отряд, наконец, обнаружил Грейвса.

Наверное, так судьба берегла Персиваля, компенсировала две недели кромешного ада. 

Скамандер производил впечатление человека, от которого точно будут проблемы.

Тина сделала страшные глаза и, закусив губу, покачала головой. Магозоолог тут же осекся и повернулся обратно к Грейвсу.

— Вы украли мой кубок, — проинформировал его Персиваль, внимательно оглядывая сутулую худощавую фигуру Скамандера — серьезным противником тот не выглядел.

Хоть сколько-нибудь опасным тоже. Тащить к госпоже Президенту (в ее личные апартаменты) такой сомнительный трофей уже не казалось хорошей идеей.

— Мистер Грейвс, Ньют не мог…

— Мерлинова борода! Только не снова! — эмоционально взмахнув руками, взмолился Скамандер. — Мне нужно было сразу догадаться, откуда он взял эту звезду. Произошло ужасное недоразумение, мистер Грейвс, понимаете, мой нюхлер, он… он любит блестящие вещи и…

Нюхлер. Превосходно.

Защиту главы департамента магического правопорядка обошел нюхлер.

Вот теперь Персиваль окончательно убедился, что извещать госпожу Президента о краже кубка не стоило: получилось бы очень неловко — она могла умереть от смеха.

— О! Мистер Грейвс! Как замечательно, что вы решили нас навестить! — в будуар вплыла Куинни, по своему обыкновению улыбчивая и очаровательная, в чудесном розовом платье с люрексом и с огромной чашей для пунша в руках. — Вам непременно нужно это попробовать! Фирменный рецепт бабушки Якоба — правда, милый? — очень полный молодой человек, следовавший за ней по пятам, согласно закивал и улыбнулся. — Только вместо белого вина мы решили добавить немного «Взрывателя», а вместо рома…

Рождественские пунши Персиваль не слишком жаловал. Любые пунши, на самом деле — уважающим себя джентльменам их пить не полагалось. Но досада за собственную оплошность была такой сильной, а младшая Голдштейн такой очаровательной, что Грейвс почему-то кивнул, покорно принял из рук Якоба высокий узорчатый бокал с малиновой жидкостью и выпил.

После второго бокала жизнь перестала казаться Персивалю настолько уж отвратительной штукой, и на отловленного под диваном нюхлера он взглянул почти без неприязни. Ну, в конце концов, стоило ли быть мелочным под Рождество? А кубков в кабинете осталось еще два — и это только за успехи в Дуэльном Клубе. И за квиддич еще четыре.

После четвертого бокала он вдруг узнал в процессе оживленной беседы, что Якоб — не-маг, но к этому моменту в желудке уже покоилось филе грудинки, запеченное с творогом и картошкой — и все по рецепту бабушки, золотая была женщина. Поэтому, поразмышляв еще немного, Грейвс пришел к выводу, что в некотором смысле Якоб — самый настоящий волшебник, и на этом успокоился. Великая Моргана, да на его пироге с почками Персиваль был готов жениться! 

Какие уж тут статуты…

После седьмого бокала случился крайне неловкий танец с Тиной — опять же, по инициативе ее младшей сестры — в процессе которого у Грейвса оказались оттоптаны все ботинки, а с Голдштейн, похоже, слетел весь хмель от перспективы увольнения. После восьмого бокала Персиваль долго смеялся, искренне, до колик, представляя, как это смотрелось бы в официальном приказе.

Десятый бокал Грейвс распил, поддерживая с мистером Скамандером крайне содержательный диалог на серьезную тему. Ньют («Можно на «ты»! Без церемоний») с придыханием рассказывал о печальной судьбе смеркутов и несправедливом к ним отношении со стороны магического сообщества, а Персиваль с ним важно соглашался, хотя даже не знал, кто такие эти «смеркуты» и не особенно понял, в чем несправедливость.

После тринадцатого бокала он, наконец, решил остановиться и собрался аппарировать к дому, но почему-то вместо этого оказался лежащим на тахте тут же, в будуаре, под ажурной накидкой Куинни, и комната слишком сильно кружилась, чтобы Грейвс мог подняться.

А на утро, само собой разумеется, «Взрыватель» из пунша сделал свое черное дело.

Голова трещала так, что зеленый луч Авады Персиваль принял бы с благодарностью.

* * *

К себе домой Грейвс никого не приглашал уже лет пять — и тем более не собирался делать этого теперь, после плена.

Когда-то особняк был его крепостью, Персиваль всегда ценил уединение и крайне негативно реагировал на любые вмешательства в свой размеренный быт. Потом просто замкнулся в одиночестве. А еще позже явился Гриндевальд, и родные стены стали ему окончательно ненавистны. Грейвс приходил сюда ночевать только лишь потому, что при другом раскладе Пиквери начинала _подозревать_. За подозрениями Серафины обычно следовали репрессии. Например, его могли отправить в принудительный отпуск, а Персиваль ненавидел отпуска: свободного времени становилось слишком много, и его не на что было тратить.

Затея приходящей домработницы украсить личный склеп Грейвса к Рождеству выглядела в корне нелепой. Персиваль даже не подумал ее предупредить. Миссис Кэрри, делавшей уборку в особняке на протяжении последних десяти лет, ничего подобного в голову не приходило, но дама, заменившая ее, была значительно моложе, энергичнее и, видимо, с фантазией. Какая досада.

Особенно странно в жилище закоренелого холостяка смотрелась веточка омелы на люстре в холле.

Грейвс непременно привел бы дом в порядок сразу, если бы, конечно, его так не терзало похмелье.

Утром двадцать шестого декабря на порог заявился Скамандер. С отреставрированным кубком и подозрительным копошением за воротом пальто.

— Возьмите, пожалуйста, — Грейвс милостиво принял из его рук золотую звезду и кивнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно благодушнее — почти сутки здорового сна очень в этом помогли. — Мне действительно жаль, что так вышло. И он тоже извиняется, правда? — отогнув ворот, Ньют продемонстрировал Персивалю черноглазую мордочку нюхлера. — И больше не будет.

Нюхлер не сожалел. Его сосредоточенное сопение выдавало совсем, совсем другие эмоции.

Кажется, там было недовольство из-за конфискованного кубка и неземной восторг от огромного, почти ростового зеркала в позолоченной раме, которое оказалось вдруг прямо перед ним.

Прежде чем Скамандер успел как-то этому помешать, нюхлер взял высокий старт, рыбкой выскочив из-под пальто, спикировал на плечо Грейвса, оттуда — на вешалку для шляп и, наконец — на верхний край массивной рамы. Коротко ругнувшись, Ньют метнулся следом. Персиваль дернулся вперед совершенно машинально — сработали мракоборческие рефлексы.

Зачарованная веточка омелы осыпала их серебристой волшебной пылью — чтоб, значит, ни малейшего шанса не осталось на игнорирование традиций.

— С праздниками вас, мистер Скамандер, — тяжело вздохнув, произнес Грейвс и обреченно сплел пальцы в замок на чужой талии. — Успехов в научных изысканиях и… в общем, всего хорошего.

К вящему удивлению Персиваля, за поцелуем магозоолог потянулся сам, решительно и порывисто. Целовался, правда, как школьник, но тут уж Грейвс мог взять инициативу на себя.

К вящему разочарованию нюхлера, зеркало в его карман не влезло.


	2. How the Niffler Stole Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Р-12. "Ниффлер украл Рождество и сбежал! Ньют и Грейвс пытаются отыскать его, пока не поздно! Можно с пейрингом, можно без".

— Я очень, _очень_ разочарован, мистер Скамандер.

Извиняться за последний час Ньют уже подустал, так что теперь просто печально опустил плечи и едва слышно выдохнул:

— Наверняка все можно как-нибудь исправить.

— Ты обещал мне, что починишь этот треклятый замок еще полгода назад! — по четвертому кругу завел Грейвс, срываясь на яростное шипение. — Перед тем как уехать за этим своим… как его?..

— Рунеспуром.

— Да какая теперь, к Мерлину, разница! Главное, что замок до сих пор не починен, а из-за твоего мелкого четвероногого рецидивиста меня вот-вот отдадут под трибунал! 

— Не преувеличивай, — без особой уверенности произнес Ньют, рассеянно осматривая высокие светлые стены.

Центральный холл Вулворт-билдинг, неизменно ослепительный в своем величии, выглядел так, словно утром здесь буйствовали, по меньшей мере, три обскура. И еще парочка самцов сносорога в брачном периоде. Особенно впечатлял пятнадцатифутовый гобелен с портретом госпожи Президента, разодранный буквально в лоскуты, и огромная рождественская ель, лежавшая на ступенях — аккурат на три четверти главной лестницы.

На ветвях злоумышленник великодушно оставил немного серпантина — и все.

— Значит, так, — Персиваль нервным жестом пригладил волосы, приблизился к резным перилам и, согнувшись, оперся о перекладину в тягостных раздумьях. — Сегодня на этом самом месте должна пройти официальная часть праздника, и если вдруг она не пройдет — Рождество я встречу в одной камере с Гриндевальдом. Серафина лично руководила украшением, только ленты три месяца подбирала, я даже название оттенка запомнил…

— Почему именно ты? — с искренним недоумением уточнил Ньют.

В конце концов, сбежавший нюхлер-то принадлежал ему. Ну, или Ньют нюхлеру — это с какой стороны посмотреть.

Грейвc мрачно зыркнул на него из-под густых бровей и вновь отвернулся.

— По неясным для меня причинам, тебя Президент любит больше.

— О, — как реагировать на подобные откровения, Скамандер действительно не знал.

— Хотя ты всего-навсего подписал ей книжку. Ну, и еще немного помог в той истории с массовым нарушением Статута. То есть, даже не ты, а твой гиппогриф.

— Вообще-то, Фрэнк — гром-птица.

— Вообще-то, мне без разницы. Я тут терпел почти пятнадцать лет, а…

Со стороны площадки перед парадной дверью донеслось тактичное покашливание. Очень щуплая девушка в длинном светлом плаще и шляпе переминалась с ноги на ногу возле лестницы на цоколь. У нее был вид жертвы, отданной на заклание, а пролетом ниже наверняка трепетали в ожидании еще менее смелые коллеги.

— Мистер Грейвc, мы закончили повторную проверку периметра, — тонким и жалобным голосом сообщила мракоборец, попутно пытаясь совладать с нервным тиком и слабостью в коленях. — Угроз не обнаружено. Никаких следов темной магии, сэр.

Персиваль медленно выпрямился, повел плечами.

Скамандер испытал очередной приступ вины и желание угостить несчастную какао. Умом Ньют, в общем-то, понимал, что страдает весь департамент защиты магического правопорядка исключительно ради него — развивает бурную деятельность для отвода глаз, ищет террориста, которого нет. 

В камеру к Гриндевальду его бы, конечно, вряд ли посадили — такую честь мадам Пиквери наверняка приберегала для избранных, а вот выслать из страны вместе со всем зоопарком (снова) очень даже могли.

— Жаклин, — мягко и вкрадчиво обратился к девушке Грейвc, растягивая губы в неестественной улыбке. — В прошлый раз вы меня, очевидно, не поняли. Если я говорю, что следы темной магии присутствуют, а ваша следственная группа их не находит — это не значит, что все чисто и можно не беспокоиться. Это значит, что вы _плохо искали_. Ищите _лучше_.

Рычащие нотки в его голосе впечатлили даже Ньюта — что уж там говорить о мракоборце, которая, отчаянно замотав головой, в то же мгновение метнулась обратно на цоколь.

— Видишь, что приходится делать? — посетовал Персиваль, возвращаясь к привычной, почти родной уже для Скамандера ворчливости. — И все из-за твоего пронырливого засранца… Гобелен-то ему чем не угодил, скажи на милость? С игрушками я еще понимаю — блестели.

— И гобелен тоже блестел. Золотое шитье. Нюхлеру ведь много не надо.

— Да уж, — Грейвc плавно очертил рукой окружающую разруху, к которой слово «масштабная» подходило лучше всего. — Ньют, если в ближайшие два часа он не вернет все, как было — неделю будешь спать в чемодане.

Многолетний опыт руководящей работы позволял ему грозно нависать над Скамандером, пусть даже тот был почти на дюйм выше ростом.

* * *

В конечном итоге нюхлера они нашли довольно быстро. Помимо личного кабинета Грейвcа, в здании МАКУСА было всего три места, где в достаточном количестве присутствовали блестящие предметы: склад вещдоков на одном из нижних уровней, кабинет Хранителя сокровищницы и драготов и, разумеется, приемная госпожи Президента.

Ньют положился на Закон Подлости и не прогадал.

— Ну все, давай-ка, вылезай оттуда, — строго произнес он, протягивая руки в сторону массивного письменного стола. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы из-за нас с тобой у Перси были проблемы?

Нюхлер обиженно насупился, не желая идти на контакт, и прижал лапки к карману: на проблемы какого-то там Перси ему, очевидно, было глубоко начхать. 

Подозрительное двуногое существо, регулярно претендующее на внимание обожаемой «мамочки», в принципе принималось в штыки почти всеми питомцами Ньюта. Достаточно независимый нюхлер Грейвcа просто игнорировал, зато, например, оккамии при его приближении так и норовили выползти из гнезда, подрасти и разорвать Персиваля на дюжину Персивалей поменьше.

Пикетт переживал сильнее всех, втайне догадываясь, что охраняемое им «дерево» нашло себе новую лечурку и теперь не кто иной, как Грейвс будет ездить у Ньюта в нагрудном кармане, сопровождая магозоолога во всех приключениях.

Хотел бы Ньют на это посмотреть.

— Ну пожалуйста! Я же только месяц как вернулся в Нью-Йорк, я не хочу спать в чемодане, я хочу…

— Серафина! — раздался из-за двери подчеркнуто оживленный голос Персиваля, и Скамандер тут же застыл, чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. — Не могу не отметить, как прекрасно ты сегодня выглядишь. И день такой замечательный, конец календарного года близко — в самый раз для обсуждения бюджета моего департамента, не считаешь?

Ответную реплику мадам Пиквери Ньют не разобрал, но, судя по недовольному тону, ей совершенно не хотелось обсуждать с Грейвсом бюджет, а хотелось пройти в свой кабинет. Раздался щелчок открываемого замка и сразу следом — Скамандер даже не успел толком запаниковать — глухой удар в дверную створку. Очевидно, Грейвс уперся в нее рукой, не позволяя мадам попасть внутрь.

— Нет, нет и еще раз нет! Ты не спровадишь меня к этому жмоту Уилкинсону. Если он снова разложит передо мной свои формуляры, я точно с ним что-нибудь сделаю, — послышался звук шагов, голос Грейвса постепенно начал затихать — очевидно, крепость «Серафина Пиквери» пала под напором главного мракоборца Америки. — Мне тут прислали черновой вариант сметы, и, знаешь, много вопросов возникло. Хотелось бы кое-что прояснить, так сказать, «по горячим следам», особенно…

Ньют позволил себе выдохнуть с облегчением. Нюхлер просеменил к дальнему от него углу стола и снова ушел в глухую несознанку.

— Ох, да ладно! — склонив голову к плечу, возмутился Скамандер. — Вот зачем они тебе? Да еще в таком количестве. У тебя не настолько большое гнездо.

Нюхлер набычился, всем своим видом намекая, что гнездо можно и расширить.

— Кроме того, почти все эти игрушки сделаны из стекла. Они очень хрупкие. А гирлянды легко рвутся. Не говоря уже о том, что в чемодане нет электричества, и фонарики там не будут так красиво гореть, как здесь, на елке.

Из всех приведенных Ньютом аргументов этот пока был самым веским. Нюхлер заколебался. Разноцветные фонарики покорили его маленькое сердечко с первого взгляда. Но если они и вправду не будут светиться в родном гнезде так, как светились в холле…

— Знаешь, а давай меняться, — с улыбкой предложил Скамандер, видя его сомнения. — Подарки, понимаешь? Ты нам — Рождество, а мы тебе — статуэтку вампуса. Помнишь, ту, из гостиной? Она же тебе так нравилась.

Персивалю, правда, статуэтка тоже нравилась, красивая, платиновая и, вероятно, баснословно дорогая, но Ньют, к своему счастью, знал целых пятнадцать способов получить от него все, что душе угодно. 

И, удивительное дело, ни одного Непростительного среди них не было — только неприличные.

На статуэтке нюхлер сдался. Ньют редко обещал ему что-нибудь взамен украденного добра — в основном стыдил и потчевал лекциями о хорошем поведении. Но если уж Скамандер обещал, то слово свое сдерживал непременно.

— Вот и молодец, — ласково поглаживая черную шерсть, проворковал он, быстро целуя нюхлера в затылок — нежности тот не слишком жаловал. — Праздник ведь на носу. Зачем лишать людей праздника?..

За первым же поворотом коридора его резко дернули в сторону, прижали к крепкому телу, жарко выдохнули в висок.

Нюхлер, по-прежнему сидевший на руках, беспокойно завозился и заурчал — опасался, что следующие объятия сурового мистера Грейвса достанутся уже ему.

— Ты не улыбайся раньше времени, — посоветовал Персиваль, вопреки собственным словам прямо-таки искрясь весельем. — Нам еще холл в порядок приводить.

— Эм-м, так как насчет недели в чемодане? — на всякий случай уточнил Ньют.

Потому что, в самом деле, он любил своих животных. Безумно любил. Но и Грейвса тоже любил. Может, и не мог все время носить в нагрудном кармане, но хотел иногда согревать теплом своего сердца.

Слишком много в Ньюте теснилось этого неизрасходованного, нерастерянного за годы тепла. Им _требовалось_ делиться.

— А то ты не знаешь, что моего терпения хватает в лучшем случае на три дня.

* * *

Восьмидюймовый платиновый вампус стал подлинной жемчужиной коллекции.

Конечно, куда там стеклянным шарам и звездам из папье-маше!

И пусть нюхлер по-прежнему не готов был безоговорочно уступать Ньюта двуногому выскочке, возможно, какая-то польза в хозяйстве от него все же имелась.

На общем собрании под председательством мудрого камуфлори было постановлено выделить Грейвсу вольер рядом со сносорожихой.


	3. Когда-нибудь - непременно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Р-8 "Грейвз/Гриндевальд. Гриндевальд на Рождественском вечере в МАКУСА. Должен же у Персиваля быть весёлый праздник в хорошей компании".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действия: 1912 год. Гриндевальд еще не международный террорист, но уже присматривается. Грейвз только-только подался в мракоборцы.

Стоило ему войти в бальную залу, как большинство разговоров замерло и даже музыка будто начала звучать на пару тонов тише. 

Мужчину это не смутило. Обогнув исполинскую колонну из серого мрамора, он выбрал себе место возле столика с напитками, и очень скоро вокруг само собой образовалось пустое пространство. Словно никто не решался переступить невидимую черту, приблизиться к незнакомцу и уж тем более завести с ним беседу.

— Одиозная личность, — сухо прокомментировала Серафина, склонившись к плечу Грейвса и понижая голос до вкрадчивого шепота. — Слышал о нем?

Грейвс промолчал, неотрывно наблюдая за странным гостем через толпу у камерной сцены: не слышал. Хотя определенно должен был, не с потолка же свалилась такая опасливая неприязнь. Персиваль знал поименно всех «одиозных личностей» магической Америки, и теперь чувствовал себя уязвленным.

И самую капельку — заинтригованным.

— Это Геллерт Гриндевальд, — охотно пояснила Пиквери, верно истолковав мрачное выражение его лица. — В Старом Свете о нем говорят, как о сильнейшем темном волшебнике своего поколения. Странные слухи ходят. Многие утверждают и даже готовы побиться об заклад, что через пару лет он развяжет войну, — после короткой паузы она добавила с оттенком пренебрежения: — По мне, так этот Гриндевальд слишком молод для своей славы.

Гриндевальду было около тридцати, но Грейвс, в отличие от Серафины, не понаслышке знал, как мало подобные вещи значат в вопросах магического потенциала.

— Я тебя оставлю ненадолго, — полуутвердительно произнес он, поднося изящную смуглую руку к губам, но не касаясь поцелуем.

Пиквери благосклонно кивнула. В своем длинном платье цвета индиго с вышивкой на рукавах она была ослепительна как никогда, и друг детства, вызвавшийся сопровождать ее на ежегодном Рождественском балу, теперь являлся скорее помехой, чем желанным собеседником.

Грейвса манила опасность, затаившаяся среди гостей, как кошка в голубиной стае.

— Зачем вы пришли туда, где вам совершенно не рады?

Это было своего рода проверкой — вопрос на самой грани между интересом и грубостью. Персиваль ожидал, что реакция Гриндевальда не станет обыденной, каким-то шестым чувством понимал: человек перед ним не привык слепо повиноваться условностям и именно в этом находит азарт, пикантную остроту живого общения.

— Смелое заявление, — с ноткой одобрения отозвался Гриндевальд. — Особенно для такого нежного возраста.

Он невозмутимо пригубил из своего бокала что-то темное, почти черное и наверняка очень крепкое. Грейвс невольно поискал взглядом на столике сосуд с таким содержимым, но не нашел ничего похожего: кажется, это была смесь из нескольких напитков.

Персивалю исполнилось двадцать шесть, и сам он, разумеется, считал, что успел войти в пору зрелости и сознательности. Какая-то невероятная ирония крылась в том, что замечание Гриндевальда последовало сразу за репликой Серафины о его собственном возрасте. Пусть даже он об этом не знал.

— Если к смелости прилагаются хоть сколько-нибудь выраженные таланты, вы далеко пойдете, мой друг, — так же спокойно, почти монотонно заметил «сильнейший темный волшебник своего поколения». — Мы живем в мире трусов.

У него было удивительно несимметричное лицо: глаза разного цвета, правая бровь, рассеченная тонким шрамом, чуть прямее и выше левой, строго «половинчатая» усмешка. Изящный абрис рта, нижней челюсти, высокие восточные скулы и прямой тонкий нос в сочетании выглядели почти женственно, но в глубине угольно-черных зрачков — единственного «пятна» на арийской белизне лица — угадывалась сталь.

— Вы немец? — зачем-то спросил Грейвс, хотя конкретно этот пункт биографии Гриндевальда ему совершенно не был интересен.

— Австриец. Но долгое время жил в Англии, а после кочевал по миру. Так что если вы пытаетесь распознать, какой у меня акцент — оставьте это пустое занятие. 

Тем временем, объявили менуэт. Персиваль поискал глазами Пиквери и, обнаружив, что она уже приглашена, испытал мимолетное чувство облегчения: воспитание не позволяло ему оставить даму скучать в одиночестве. Каким бы интересным не выглядело новое знакомство, Грейвс без раздумий завершил бы его, возникни в том необходимость. Он не был из тех, кто слепо идет на поводу у своих увлечений.

— Персиваль Грейвс, департамент защиты магического правопорядка, — запоздалое представление получилось слишком резким и неловким.

— Полагаю, мое имя вы знаете. Иначе бы не подошли.

Впервые за все время их диалога, Гриндевальд повернулся к нему и посмотрел в упор. Грейвс не подал ему руки, отчего-то зная наверняка, что так будет правильно. Вместо этого он схватил со столика первый попавшийся бокал и тоже сделал глоток.

Гриндевальд теперь наблюдал за ним, неотрывно и пристально.

— Что привело к нам в Штаты?

— Вы как будто ведете допрос, мистер Грейвс. Легче. Спокойнее, — это не прозвучало упреком, Гриндевальд вновь усмехнулся одним уголком губ, и веселье в его глазах отразилось сотнями белых искр. — Я, своего рода, искатель. Только интересуют меня не конкретные вещи, а настроения и идеи. Иногда люди, но значительно реже. Когда идеи уже есть, человеческий вопрос становится проще.

— И как успехи?

— В стране, где даже сильнейшие и достойнейшие трепещут, не решаясь поднять голову и отстоять свое право на свободную жизнь? — вопросом на вопрос отозвался Гриндевальд. — В стране, где все до сих пор исполняют волю одной перепуганной женщины — десятилетиями! — даже не помышляя о борьбе? Позволю вам догадаться самому.

И столько холодного презрения, столько скрытой, надломленной гордости было в его словах, что Грейвс не нашелся с ответом. За менуэтом последовал котильон, Серафину снова пригласили — какой-то малоприятный щеголь из министерских сыночков, но раз уж дама не стала возражать, Персиваль тем более не собирался вмешиваться. Минуты текли в молчании, оркестр, сыграв напряженное крещендо, повел плавную, без переливов, мелодию. В теплом сиянии парящих под потолком свечей танцующие пары сливались и тут же расходились, как в калейдоскопе.

— С чем вы предлагаете бороться?

— Не _с чем_ , а за что, — уже мягче поправил Гриндевальд. — И мой ответ наверняка вас разочарует: всего лишь за возможность дышать полной грудью. Быть теми, кто мы есть.

— Вы хотите отмены Закона Раппопорт? — невольно вернувшись к прямолинейной, «допросной» манере речи, уточнил Персиваль.

— Нет, мой друг, гораздо большего. Я хочу, чтобы _ни у кого_ и _никогда_ впредь не возникало нужды принимать подобные законы.

Часы пробили полночь.

В такт мелодии венского вальса начал сыпать волшебный снег, бесследно исчезавший в воздухе над головами. В зале по-прежнему было тепло, Грейвсу даже казалось, что душно. Кто-то зааплодировал, рядом одна за другой открывались бутылки «Веселящей воды», а Персиваль стоял в самом центре праздника будто оглушенный. Хотелось спросить еще, спросить о многом — как если бы человек рядом мог знать ответы на все когда-либо тревожившие его загадки.

Даже если на самом деле это было не так — наверняка не так — одной иллюзии Грейвсу хватило, чтобы на миг забыться.

В Гриндевальде было что-то дьявольское. Аура всемогущества, пусть недоброго — его обещаниям хотелось верить.

— Позволите вас пригласить?

— Почему нет? — опустив недопитый бокал обратно на столик, Гриндевальд коротко дернул плечами и выпрямился, шагнул вперед. — Я даже буду настаивать, чтобы вели именно вы. Мне хотелось бы посмотреть, как это получится.

Осанка у него тоже была особенной — не военная выправка и не аристократическая грация, но нечто среднее, изящное и величественное. Устроив ладонь на чужой спине, чуть выше поясницы, Грейвс втянул его в первый тур вальса, стараясь не думать о заученных движениях: тело помнило гораздо лучше, разум же был затуманен алкоголем и сомнениями.

— А мне хотелось бы поговорить с вами еще, — просто сказал он — потому что действительно хотелось, не в дань любезности.

Гриндевальд, неподвижно смотревший в какую-то точку за правым плечом Персиваля, тонко улыбнулся, слегка подался вперед всем корпусом, не нарушив танца, и в столь же простом ответе прозвучало нечто до дрожи интимное:

— Когда-нибудь — _непременно_.


	4. Из глубины веков

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Р-33 "Гельбус, справлять вместе Йоль, радостно обсуждая судьбы мира".

Огонек свечи, танцевавший в рамке обожженной глины, чудом не погас, когда дверь хижины распахнули настежь, и из сеней проник морозный воздух. Сложив ладони полукольцом над узорчатой башенкой, Альбус уберег его, и метнувшееся в сторону пламя слегка опалило кожу.

— Говорят, ты строишь тюрьму, — не оборачиваясь, произнес Дамблдор и медленно опустил руки на столешницу, словно в поисках дополнительной опоры.

— Говорят, — не стал возражать Гриндевальд.

На одежде он принес запах хвои и свежести, сушеной гвоздики и яблок — всех атрибутов ночи солнцестояния. Теплая мантия наверняка пропиталась влагой, на воротнике стремительно таял снег, и так просто казалось — забыться, пусть лишь на несколько часов, не говорить о важном и не строить планов, провести покрасневшими пальцами по светлым волосам, где пшеничного золота и седины стало уже поровну, и сердечно обнять, наконец, старого друга.

Альбус не был бы собой, если бы действительно умел забываться.

— Для кого, Геллерт?

За окнами мело не на шутку, с неба сыпало ледяной крупой вперемешку с липкими комьями снега, и в глухом, безнадежном стоне западного ветра Альбусу чудились протяжные песнопения зимних духов. До затерянной в шотландских горах охотничьей сторожки не добрался бы никто, кроме них. Близость древней, первородной магии ощущалась здесь острее, чем даже в Хогвартсе, где чарами был пропитан каждый камень и каждая капля воды.

Гриндевальд прошел в комнату, уютно скрипнув рассохшейся половицей, сложил мантию на лавку, оставшись в одной нательной рубашке и суконных штанах, протянул руки к пламени камина. Исподтишка изучая взглядом его точеный профиль, Альбус ждал, терпеливо и молча. Знал наверняка, что дождется: Геллерт был человеком идей и амбиций, жил, без устали шагая от цели до цели, праздники — да и другие простые радости — ничего для него не значили.

— А для кого, по-твоему, строятся все тюрьмы в мире? — мягко уточнил Гриндевальд — и тут же сам себе ответил: — Для преступивших закон. Ради общего блага.

Он повернул голову, ища зрительного контакта, но Альбус нарочно ускользал, укрывался за длинными медными прядями — видеть улыбку Геллерта, солнечную, лукавую, ничуть не изменившуюся с далекой юности, было ему невыносимо. Минувший год ощущался за две декады, каждая новая жертва магической революции забирала с собой в вечность часть Альбуса Дамблдора. Груз ответственности, принятый когда-то добровольно, давил на плечи неизмеримой тяжестью, и его не с кем было разделить.

Не всем людям дано жалеть о содеянном, но некоторым — стократно. 

— Геллерт Гриндевальд, которого я знал, не был таким… _порядочным_ человеком, — горько заметил он, отступая к лавке, где лежал в обрывках пергаментной бумаги огарок прошлогоднего йольского полена.

— Я сам теперь — закон, — легкомысленно дернув плечами, признался Гриндевальд. — И порядок, и мир, и благо. Для всех, кроме тебя. Люди идут за мной, Альбус, в огонь и воду, идут на погибель, потому что верят: за мной — правда.  
— И ты даришь им взамен только погибель.

Падуб, омела и вечнозеленый плющ хранили горное убежище, как хранили эту странную связь между двумя величайшими волшебниками своего поколения блеск таланта, страсть и поиск бессмертия. С возрастом Альбус почему-то все меньше думал о последнем, стремление жить вечно постепенно сменялось стремлением просто жить: дышать, верить, любить и слушать в тишине стук чужого яростного сердца.

— Свободу, друг мой, — поправил Гриндевальд, оказавшийся вдруг слишком близко — прижался грудью к спине, обняв за плечи, обжег дыханием скулу. — Хочешь, завтра останемся здесь? — без перехода спросил он, понизив голос до шепота. — Хочешь, не будет погрома в Лионе? Только не делай, пожалуйста, вид, что ничего об этом не знаешь. Ты всегда читал меня, как открытую книгу.

Он был бы совершенно прав, если бы так не ошибался.

— Хочу, — просто ответил Альбус. — Но завтра будет погром в Лионе.

Мудрость приходила к нему через боль разочарований, и отчего-то привыкнуть Дамблдор так и не смог: Гриндевальд не любил его, потому что в принципе не был способен любить — умел гасить звезды щелчком пальцев, а любить не умел. 

Парадокс.

— Ты прав, — спокойное, невозмутимое согласие тянущей болью отозвалось где-то за грудиной.

Глупая душа все хотела обманываться. Снова парадокс — еще более нерешаемый.

О готовившейся на юго-востоке Франции серии терактов Альбус действительно знал и давно. Почти так же давно, как Гриндевальд ее готовил. Не понимая до конца мотивов, научиться просчитывать поступки — Дамблдор мог бы написать об этом книгу.

Альбус знал, но не все. Министерство предупредили, но не обо всем. Простых граждан известили, но лишь в самых общих чертах. С каждым звеном цепочки что-то утаивалось, терялось, забывалось как несущественное. А еще, конечно, наравне с почитателями, противниками и испуганным большинством, были те, кто отрицал Гриндевальда как явление в мировой политике, пытался не придавать ему значения, до последнего прятал голову в песок.

И потому, несмотря на общие усилия, Францию ожидал кровавый закат. И не один.

— Говорят, старый хрыч Диппет еще не сдал окончательно, но именно ты — тот, кто в Хогвартсе теперь у руля, — отстранившись, усмехнулся Гриндевальд.

— Это не так.

— Альбус Дамблдор, которого я знал, никогда бы не удовлетворился ролью простого школьного учителя, — одним взмахом руки Геллерт подозвал к себе обструганное ясеневое полено, которое начало тлеть еще в полете и зависло между ними, как обоюдоострый клинок на брачном ложе. — Слишком мелко, слишком приземленно. Ты рожден, чтобы править.

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга через тонкие языки магического пламени.

— Я не хочу власти. И никогда не хотел, ты ведь знаешь, — почти умоляюще произнес Альбус.

Потянулся снять очки-половинки, спрятал их в один из многочисленных карманов мантии, и весь как-то сжался, ссутулился, позволяя невыносимой усталости окончательно взять над собой верх, проявиться в осанке и чертах лица. Йольское полено пересекло комнату, заняв свое законное место в камине. Тяжелые колосья пшеницы, которыми Дамблдор украсил оконную раму, закачались от сквозняка, на ветвях омелы сами собой начали распускаться мелкие белые цветы.

— А ты, пожалуй, даже сам в это веришь! — с удивлением отметил Гриндевальд. — Нет, мой друг. Все, что я знаю: с каждым годом тебе все больше нравится лгать. И я почему-то люблю в тебе даже это.

— Пожалуйста, не надо.

Но Геллерт все равно прижал его к себе снова, заставил склониться головой к плечу, задел губами висок — раз, другой.

Они танцевали под музыку зимнего ветра и целовались под ветвями омелы, и Альбус мечтал, чтобы ничего этого никогда с ним не происходило и чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось.

— Я не приду на следующий год, — без предисловий сообщили ему, и Дамблдор кивнул, принимая безропотно, как смертный приговор. — Дела зовут за Атлантику. 

Гриндевальд не придет ни через год, ни через два. Но через три — явится в горную сторожку первым, наплевав на установленный давным-давно порядок, разожжет огонь в камине и сам украсит единственную комнату ветхой хижины. И Йоль вступит в свои права, как за много веков до них обоих — и будет соединять судьбы через много веков после них. 

И Альбус, конечно, принесет с собой яблоки и маленький венок из хвои.


	5. О жмырах и обскурах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Р-13 "Криденс, исполненный благодарности к Ньюту, на Рождество спасает для него от браконьеров какую-то фантастическую тварь (о печальной судьбе браконьеров умолчим), Грейвз пытается придать всему этому законность".

Подводя к общему знаменателю, экспедиция к сердцу Огненной Земли в компании Ньюта Скамандера не пошла Криденсу на пользу.

Положительные изменения, конечно, были налицо. Десять месяцев назад на этом самом стуле в кабинете Грейвса сидел запуганный, забитый ребенок, нервно вжимавший голову в плечи при каждом шорохе — от него так и не смогли добиться внятных свидетельских показаний, а спустя полчаса от начала (предельно деликатной! — настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно) беседы Бэрбоун вовсе залился слезами. Теперь его место занимал высокий румяный парень с уверенной иссиня-черной щетиной и ломким баском, совершенно по-скамандеровски неопрятный и подвижный сверх меры. Двенадцать рядов разномастных бус, кулонов и ожерелий, висевших у него на груди в расстегнутом вороте рубашки, сухо щелкали, когда Криденс вертелся из стороны в сторону, стараясь внимательнее рассмотреть артефакты на полках.

Сам Скамандер, разумеется, сидел рядом, укачивая на коленях одного из спасенных накануне жмыров. Все такой же худой и нескладный, белозубый и вихрастый — и смотрел исподлобья с прежней застенчивостью.

— И никаких доказательств у вас, конечно же, нет, — обреченно уточнил Персиваль, отбивая пальцами по столешнице ритм военного марша. — А преступники давным-давно пересекли канадскую границу, если уже не в Старом Свете. Зато полно свидетелей среди не-магов. 

— Вы забываете о спасенных животных, — предсказуемо вскинулся Скамандер и нежно погладил жмыра по холке — тот сразу же утробно заурчал, прядя большими треугольными ушами. — Если бы не вмешательство Криденса, почти сотня ни в чем не повинных существ…

— И я снова поступил бы так же! — со всем пылом юношеского максимализма выдал Бэрбоун, резко наклоняясь вперед. — Вас там не было, мистер Грейвс, вы не видели, что они делали. Это было чудовищно! Никто не заслуживает такого обращения.

Подводя к общему знаменателю, Грейвс жалел лишь об одном: что физически не мог присутствовать на январском заседании экспертной комиссии. Ему очень хотелось бы посмотреть в глаза человеку, голова которого разродилась столь потрясающей в своей глупости мыслью: «Эй, давайте доверим самого сильного обскура в новейшей истории тому парню, который привез в Нью-Йорк кучу опасных магических существ и потерял половину. Что вообще может пойти не так?».

Старый добрый Нью-Йорк не был рассчитан на двух Ньютов Скамандеров. Определенно, нет.

— Ну, разумеется. И просто передать полученную информацию МАКУСА — в отдел регулирования магических популяций, который у нас месяц назад расширили почти вдвое, — было бы слишком… как это правильно сказать?..

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Слишком _разумно_ , — с усилием проведя ладонью по сомкнутым векам, закончил Персиваль. — Вариант не для героических магозоологов, нет. Зато принять форму обскури и разрушить целый квартал…

— Там были только складские помещения. Заброшенные, — Криденс тяжело сглотнул, но не отступил, явно вознамерившись стоять на своем до последнего. — Никто не пострадал.

— Полагаю, владельцы _заброшенных_ складских помещений с вами не согласятся, — вкрадчивым полушепотом заметил Грейвс, ощущая неотвратимое приближение мигрени.

Всем своим глубоко упорядоченным существом он ненавидел реформы, кадровые перестановки, граждан союзных государств с активной жизненной позицией и причуды бюрократии — потому как все это в комплексе приводило к тому, что глава департамента охраны магического правопорядка, именно и только он, должен был расхлебывать подвиги мистера Скамандера и его юного протеже. Раз за разом.

Сегодня, к примеру, были контрабандисты в Южном Бронксе. А всего каких-то три дня назад — Чтоб-Ее «Она абсолютно неопасна!» Мантикора, всласть порезвившаяся в центре Манхэттена.

— Криденс не мог оставить все как есть, — твердо заключил Скамандер, выпрямляясь на своем стуле. — И вы бы, я уверен, не смогли. Медлить было нельзя. Многие животные оказались настолько истощены, что им требовалась экстренная помощь.

Грейвс с сомнением покосился на жмыра, который истощенным совершенно не выглядел и с трудом помещался на коленях Ньюта, но спорить не стал.

— Ну что ж, ваша версия событий мне предельно ясна. Как ясен и тот факт, что преступников у нас снова нет, а ущерб частной и муниципальной собственности есть, — оттарабанив по темному дереву серию синкоп, Грейвс сокрушенно покачал головой. — А теперь поставьте себя на мое место. Что я, по-вашему, должен буду сказать госпоже Президенту?

— Правду, — очень тихо, но решительно произнес Криденс, часто смаргивая черными миндалевидными глазами.

Жалобные глаза справа, жалобные глаза слева… И жмыр тоже смотрел жалобно, и даже мяукнул, тонко и хрипловато.

Персиваль недовольно скривился, массируя ноющий висок.

Жалобные глаза слева слегка увлажнились.

— Я знаю, что вы хороший человек, мистер Грейвс. Не такой как… — Криденс запнулся, и грозная фраза осталась незаконченной. — Я вам верю. Вы уже столько раз совершали отважные, самоотверженные поступки… Даже защитили Малышку Салли, когда ее хотели усыпить, — он слегка ссутулился, словно по давней привычке и добавил почти смущенно: — Я очень вами восхищаюсь.

Напоминание о случае с мантикорой (вот уж правда, только Скамандеру могло прийти в голову назвать эту бешеную смертоносную тварь _Малышкой Салли_ ) вновь заставило Персиваля нахмуриться. Но тут со своего места поднялся Ньют и признался с затаенным трепетом:

— Мы решили назвать его Персивалем, — жмыр окинул флегматичным взглядом своего тезку и широко зевнул, обнажив острые клыки. — И, кажется, теперь он хочет, чтобы вы его немного подержали.

Жмыр, во всяком случае, не возражал. Возразить попытался Грейвс, но его благополучно проигнорировали. В своей любви к магозоологии Скамандер был воистину слеп, глух и неубеждаем.

Криденс вдохновенно вещал, перескакивая с темы на тему, как прекрасны равнины Патагонии, какие необычные насекомые водятся в Камбодже и как здорово все-таки встретить Рождество на родине — его первое настоящее Рождество. И совершенно детская восторженность мешалась в нем с порывистостью и страстью, а скромность задушенно молчала, погребенная под невесть откуда взявшимся авантюризмом. Скамандер кусал губы и переводил полный обожания взгляд с Криденса на жмыра и обратно — и Грейвсу тоже немножко перепадало, за компанию. Жмыр, как ему и полагалось, линял канареечно-желтой шерстью на пиджак и брюки, урчал и игриво терся мордой о бедро.

В больной голове созревал черновик запроса в отдел магических происшествий и катастроф. Второй за неделю.


End file.
